Saulosian
|image= |imagecaption= |homeworld=Saulos |language= Saulosian Language |height=2 - 3 meters |weight=200-370 kg |wingspan= |skincolor=Varies |eyecolor= Black |lifespan=200-270+ |distinctions= Multiple Sub-species *Sceleratus Saulosian *Lwhekk Saulosian *Morassik Saulosian *Seulisoen Two Forked "Tongues" |equipment= |types= |affiliation=Saulosian Directorate |notable=*First Klithan Kornak Altos *Shaartesh Muur *Kuurek Shaa *Corinth Bzyla |othernames=*Space Raptors *Sharptooths *Lizardmen *Nosasaurus *Nosies }} The Saulosians, ( ) (Latin name, Silex Lingua Meaning: Sharp Tongue), were an aggressive and violent race of warm-blooded sentient saurians largely known for their adaptability, resilience, and sheer brutality. They possessed incredible amounts of knowledge in the art of war and were rumoured to inhabit the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy, which relatively kept them isolated from contact with Humanity and the Covenant. Simply named after their homeworld, Saulos, the Saulosians were derogatively called Sharptooths, Space Raptors and Nosies during the infamous Saulosian Campaign due to their general likeness of the Raptor Genus originally found on Prehistoric Earth. The Saulosians were the Leaders of the Directorate and generally provided the military backbone for their armies. Aware of Humanity by the early 2400s, the Saulosians carefully observed the burgeoning Government for years up until their conflict with the notorious Covenant, biding their time to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike their prey and conquer. Upon the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, the Saulosians deduced it was the correct time to attack the weakened inhabitants of the Milky Way and immediately began to make preparations. It wasn't until 2595 where the Saulosians made themselves known, evidently sparking the Saulosian Campaign. They had achieved status without outside intervention such as the and had made several important advancements with their technology that placed some their creations in the Tier 1 category. Biology and Appearance The Saulosians were a proud and violent species of bipedal lizards that evolved on Saulos, a planet found in the Gedassa System, presumably in the isolated Scrutum-Centaurus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. They were believed to possess characteristics typically derived from both saurian and avian species, as evident in the traits they were known to display. They were known for their powerful set of legs, being able to run up to speeds of 30.203 MPH, a muscular tail that regularly acted as a third appendage, and two upper limbs that each sported three prehensile claws and an opposable claw. While most reptilian species were typically cold-blooded, Saulosians on the otherhand were warm-blooded, possibly as a evolutionary response to the robust climate and weather of Saulos. The Saulosians were a physically imposing species, practically equaling or surpassing the size of the Sangheili and evidently dwarfed a Human. An average adult Saulosian reached a height between 6'6 ft - 9'10 ft and approximately weighed up to 370 kgs of pure muscle. Saulosians were notable for their physical strength, as a fully trained Saulosian Commando could easily contend with a SPARTAN while others could tear a Human's arms right out of their sockets. Initially believed to be quite slow-moving due to their size, the Saulosians remarkably proved themselves to be quite agile and graceful in combat, which made them excellent soldiers in their field. However, this was largely attributed to the higher gravity associated with their homeworld, which physically made them superior in foreign environments not similar to theirs. They possessed thick skin that proved advantageous in any environment, able to endure whatever environment and climate they consequently found themselves on. It also provided enough durability to become practically immune to small-arms fire and withstand energy bolts with little to minor burns and scratches. However, Saulosians were still vulnerable to rifle and shotgun damage, albeit to a lesser extent when compared with others. The bodies of the Saulosians were further accented with the addition of scales of varying colors (includes tone and shades). In terms of facial features, Saulosians possessed beak-like muzzles with numerous rows of razor sharp teeth they used to hunt prey with. Their teeth were rumoured to be extremely lethal in close range, being able to easily pierce through Body Armor and severely lacerate exposed skin if given the chance. Saulosians were known to bear an extreme sensitivity to light, which caused them develop a set of triple eyelids along their evolutionary line. This trait protected them from sudden bursts of illumination, that if were to be exposed to, caused an intense feeling of vertigo and nausea. Such sudden exposure to intense lights bore the possibility of permanent blindness, as it may overload and damage an unknown yet integral part found within their visual cortex. Saulosians had laterally oriented black eyes with vertical slits, much like the reptiles found on the Human Homeworld, Earth. By their definition, Saulosians possessed poor eyesight, but upon inspection, it was placed between that of Humans and Sangheili. Despite this, Saulosians did not regularly rely on their eyes much like other species do. What made the Saulosians quite unusual and alien were their use of two forked "tongues" that emerged from their nostrils, which gave them a superior and keen sense of smell. Developed as an evolutionary advantage point early in their line, the Saulosians used their "tongues" much like Earth Snakes did, to hunt and sense nearby prey. Their olfactory organs helped the Saulosians achieve a heightened sense of awareness around them, eventually being able to perceive the emotional states of individuals through changes in scents. As a result, Saulosians were able to familiarize the scents of others and could easily detect if someone was lying. It was also made it hard for anyone to infiltrate or sneak past them, as they would immediately detect the foreign scents and notify everyone to their vicinity. Saulosians did not wear any type of clothing whatsoever, having found the notion of clothes used by Humans to be quite humorous and offensive to their eyes. Instead, they utilized bandoleers or combat harnesses that carried all manner of tools, equipment, and weapons. The Saulosians were an oviparous species. Females reproduced by laying numerous amounts of eggs within the confines of an underground room found underneath their home every few years. The eggs hatched after a 12 month gestation period but even then, it was a fight for survival as the newly borne Saulosians (Saules) fought each other for the scarce resources apparently provided by their parents, facilitating Survival of the Fittest. After a year had passed, the surviving Saules were be released from their confined birthplace and would be taken care off. However, the young Saules were regularly subjected to competition amongst each other, culling their numbers even further. Saulosians were known to grow very fast, possibly as a result of evolutionary necessity, having reached full sentience and consciousness by the time they were 5. By the time the Saulosians reached adulthood, they were realized as full-blooded Hunters who continued to strengthen themselves, as per the ideology dictated by Social Darwinism. Several Elder Saulosians were marked with an elaborately large, bony frill, adorned with epoccipitals. An Elder Saulosians' frill were regularly seen as a status symbol, as the more elaborate an Elder Saulosians frill became, the more respect each of them were shown. In the Saulosian Lifespan, their life expectancy was between 200-270 standard years but could easily be lengthened with the use of transplants, cybernetics, and even genetic enhancements. The oldest Saulosian to date was Kornak Altos, purportedly living to Age 500. A Saulosian Child was considered to be between 1-10 years and an adult by the time they reached 11-32 years of age. An Adult was typically around the age of 33-98 and was considered to be middle-aged by 99-170. Saulosians were considered elderly around their 170s and those past their 220s were generally venerated by members of their race, second only to the Klithans. Subspecies The Saulosian Species were known to possess several sub-types that each exhibited distinct variations in their appearance and physiology, which was primarily based on climate ranges and adaptations. However, they all exhibited the same basic physical traits typically associated with the Saulosians as a whole. While most Sub-types were capable of interbreeding with baseline Saulosians, the act was largely discouraged between each respective subspecies, possibly as a means to stop more subspecies from developing. Hailing from the Kuur-Is Range of Saulos, the Sceleratus Saulosians came into fruition afters centuries of secluded isolation from their main Saulosian brethren. Once the Saulosian Directorate was formed by First Klithan Kornak Altos, the Sceleratus Saulosian were forcibly assimilated, although they were allowed to retain their former way of life in exchange for their services. Due to the Sceleratus Saulosian's experience in taming the illustrious Arrowtongue, the Saulosian Directorate commonly utilized their brethren as Mechanized or Biological Cavalry Units. During a planetary invasion, the Sceleratus Saulosians regularly acted as the main Shock Troops, alongside their much larger cousins, the Morassik Saulosians. - Lwhekk Saulosian= Lwhekk Saulosian Derived from one of the Saulosian Directorate's Fringe Worlds, Leria, the Lwhekk Saulosian were a rather particularly interesting subspecies; they most notably appeared less saurian-like than that of their Saulosian brethren, possibly attributed to a world-wide genetic abnormality left uncorrected. Instead, they possessed more noticeable Human traits. The Lwhekk Saulosians were typically known for their decreased aggression and their ability to mimic Human speech and mannerisms. The Saulosian Directorate commonly utilized their brethren as Diplomats, Special Operations, and Spies. Despite the Lwhekk Saulosian's usefulness to the Directorate's Desire for Galactic Dominion, they had a tendency to be the most rebellious. According to a report made by the Saulosian Directorate Complied Military, almost 86% of desertions (if there were any) were attributed to a Lwhekk Saulosian. - Morassik Saulosian= Morassik Saulosian Formally descended from the stocks of the Hikarg Tribe on Saulos, the Morassik Saulosians developed after centuries of secluded isolation on the Krinark Mountains, a large mountain chain found in the Northern Hemisphere of the Planet. Due to years living off the harsh terrain and constant infighting, their biology was ultimately influenced by these factors, which had caused them to gain greater resilience and grow noticeably larger with each successive generation. The Morassik Saulosians were typically known for their increased aggression and great feats of strength, reportedly being able to go through and destroy a small building with a simple charge. The Saulosian Directorate commonly utilized their brethren as impromptu Shock Troops and living tanks. - Seulisoen= Seulisoen One of the few sub-types found outside the Saulosian Homeworld, the Seulisoens deviated from the Saulosian Line on the Colony World of Glacialis. They were formally derived from the stocks of the Colonists who pioneered colonization by deciding to settle the cold expanse of Glacialis. With its harsh, cold temperatures, Glacialis was more than unsuitable for Saulosian Biology. However, the Saulosian Colonists decided to persevere and ultimately evolved over the millenia with each successive generation. They eventually adopted a more avian physiology, such as a feathered-like exterior and hollow-like bones. The Seulisoens reportedly grew in size and length, and they also developed a form of pack mentality primarily based on instinct. They exemplified pure Saulosian instinct and were usually used in waves to overwhelm the masses. The Saulosians regularly used their brethren as Scouts and in Search-and-Destroy missions. - }} Society and Culture Culture The Saulosians were originally believed to be a primitive species A predatory race by nature, the Saulosians enjoyed the prospect of the hunt, even on a galactic scale. Throughout the centuries, predatory instincts and the ideology of Social Darwinism managed to uniquely blend with each other, as most Saulosians constantly vied against each other for supremacy, partially as a means to cull the "weak flock" some would say. Kinship, Marriage, and Family Kinship was largely described to be one of the most important principles that bounded the Saulosian Race together in an effort to promote racial unity amongst each other. The Saulosians traced their descent patrilineally. Inheritance was from father to son, mother to daughter. However, inheritance was not entirely set on the dictates of kinship; achievement and merits were also a defining factor and often tipped the scale to those "who rightfully deserved it". Kinship rules functioned as the one of the guiding principles in marriage, residence, and patterns of inheritance for the Saulosians. Family Groups was a term used to describe the many clans who united each other to form a singular social body. There are thirteen primary Family Groups in existence, with dozens (possibly hundreds) minor groups also known to exist. In Saulosian Society, the primary aim of marriage was to strengthen or forge powerful family & political ties. Powerful Family Groups often maintained their relationships with each other through such marriages for many millennia. Oftentimes this arrangement allowed inheritance to be manipulated and controlled, much to the satisfaction of the parties involved. Saulosians were monogamous, but polygamy was also accepted albeit it was often reserved for those in the Upper Echelons of Saulosian Society. Marriages amongst the Saulosians were typically seen as partnerships between a male and female, and were expected to be life-long. Once a Saulosian turned 12, the suitable marriageable age according to Saulosian standards, their parents arranged meetings with multiple candidates until a suitable match was found. When the process was completed, the entire Family Group was invited to a feast, at which they ritually discharged the young Saulosian from their care. Once the union was officiated, it was the primary responsibility of the new couple to either join or establish an entirely new household and have children. Language and Names Strangely enough, an official name for the Saulosian Language had not yet been finalized nor was it ever conceptualized. To most individuals, it was simply called the Saulosian Language while others derogatorily referred to it as Dinosaur or Raptor. Established early within their history, it was widely adopted as the official language of the Saulosians, eventually becoming so widespread that the other dialects were rendered forgotten within several decades. The Saulosian Language was noted to be extremely difficult to comprehend and master, as different meanings were typically expressed through varying tones found in their snarls and growls. It was made up of what many had deemed to be musical melodies, with numerous unknown conventions. It typically consisted of numerous snarls, growls, hisses, and somewhat harsh throat clicks. Many had agreed that pitch and vocal-chord pronunciation was a large key in successful message conveyance, as one could easily offend another if they weren't careful with their tone and pitch. In fact, some of their vocabulary could not even be heard by normal Human means, and regularly called for special devices for their convenience. Many Saulosians believed that Humanity could not learn it because they lacked the drive necessary to comprehend it while citing that the Sangheili could possibly learn it due to their similar reptilian biology. But this was largely attributed to the structures of their mouths, which was also a crucial component. Even though non-Saulosians found it quite difficult to comprehend and speak, the Saulosians proved themselves to be quite capable in mastering other languages such as English, even if they were unfamiliar with its usage and possessed a heavy accent. One factor that made it rather difficult to comprehend and complex was the written language had no correlation with the spoken language whatsoever, which essentially worked against outsiders who wished to learn it through the alphabet. As a result, Saulosians and their Member Races held great pride and respect for those who could understand and converse in the Saulosian Language. Much like the Sangheili, the Saulosians placed a great amount of value and emphasis on their names and any title they received over the course of a lifetime. For a Saulosian to lose their name, meant banishment or death, as they essentially lost their identity and reason to exist and could not be accepted as a member of their society. Saulosian names traditionally consisted of a medium-length tripartite naming structure, with three sectional distinctions, each separate through the use of an apostrophe. This naming convention was unusually complex by Human Standards but had long been in use as a tradition over the course of their history. The first part of a Saulosian's name typically consisted of a Title given to them from birth, which could easily change over their lifetime through specific actions and associations, such as joining the military and politics. For the most part, Saulosians either had "Ssi" (Military) or "Tti" (Civilian) as their titles. The Title was followed by the given name they were given by their parents, which usually started with D, K, R, S, T, or V. The last section was entirely devoted to their Family name, which largely associated them with which group they came from. One noticeable example would be First Klithan Kornak Altos, as everyone would referenced him as "Kki'Kornak'Altos". In most occasions, such as dealing with outsiders and member races, Saulosians were formally addressed with the use of their full names. For close friends and associates however, either their given or family name, even both, would suffice. While a special case to say the least, nameless Saulosians were simply referred to as "Iii", roughly translated as "Invisible". List of Known Formal Titles: *''"Kki"'' (Klithan) *''"Cci"'' (Conclave Member) *''"Eei"'' (Elder) :*''"Hei"'' (Honoured Elder) *''"Ppi"'' (Politician) *''"Iii"'' (Invisible) *''"Ssi"'' (Generalized Military) :*''"Aai"'' (Army) :*''"Nni"'' (Navy) *''"Aacci"'' (Adult Civilian) :*''"Yyi"'' (Youngling) The written form of the Saulosian Language was quite similar to ancient writing systems found on Earth, and could be easily be learned by Human Linguists if given proper translations. Many had remarked there was no type of punctuation and capitalization in use, having come upon a consensus that it was unneeded. From a glance, the Saulosian Alphabet seemed to be an undecipherable mess of jumbled text. But to the member races of the Directorate, it was easy to see that it was written in conventional boustrophedon writing order, going from left to right on the first line, right to left the second, and left to right again the third, and so on. As for the numeral system, it ranged from 0-9 and were stacked horizontally, holding place values of 1, 20, and 400 respectively. Religion and Beliefs The main religions practiced by the Saulosians were not really considered religions themselves, but rather simple concepts that become so widely accepted and engrossed in Saulosian Culture it became misidentified. The only actual religion among the beliefs was the Devourer Cult, but even then it was not widely accepted due to its obscurity. For the most part, the Saulosians had a consistent and agnostic viewpoint of life around them. While they acknowledged the possible existence of God-like beings in the Universe, they largely remained skeptic on the subject matter at hand. They held a fine line in regards to belief and knowledge, having stated that these two factors could never collide with each other or face derision from the masses. Saulosians regularly demanded rational proof, reasoning, and requisite knowledge before any grounds could be ever be justified and taken into consideration. This was largely evident by their skepticism of the existence of the Forerunners, and the fabled Tier 0, as many debates regarding this matter had sprung up over the years, inciting much controversy over what was fact and fiction. However, the stance on agnosticism was not entirely absolute. Even when a considerable amount of proof had gathered, which ultimately confirmed the existence of Forerunners and Precursors, it was relatively discounted and rejected by the majority of the Saulosians, under the inherent pretense that the verification of the information would ultimately shake the very foundations of their belief system. The Saulosians were large adherents to the Social Darwinism Ideology and Apex Predator Beliefs. They believed that only through consistent conflict between different societal groups could the Saulosians ever hope to propagate social progress amongst each other. This was further exemplified by the belief that only internal struggle and military conquest against other species can facilitate the evolution of the Saulosian Species as a whole, and thus, advocated whatever means necessary to meet their goals. As a result of this ideology, the Saulosians did not even make exceptions for their children and were typically unsympathetic of their deaths. Instead, they came to accept and take pride that those unfit to survive the harsh reality of life were being removed from their line. The principles of Survival of the Fittest was also regularly advocated, having been demonstrated by the Saulosian's conquest and genocide of various alien species, stating that those unfit to aptly defend themselves did not deserve to exist. Saulosians had also come to the conclusion that they possessed no equal in the Milky Way Galaxy and merely stood at the top of their food chain, which supposedly implied that the Milky Way was their ecosystem. The Saulosian were ultimately under the impression that as Apex Predators, it was also their duty to maintain the health of the Galaxial ecosystem, rationalizing that the conquest and genocide of species was an apparent service. Many Saulosian Historians within the Conclave had pointed out that Kornak Altos was the original progenitor of the Saulosian Social Darwinism Ideology and Apex Predator Belief, having come to the conclusion upon the formation of the Saulosian Directorate, using his rule and the defeat of his enemies as a means of justification and rationalization. - Way of the Klithan= Way of the Klithan Through the ordnance and directives originally established by the Saulosian Directorate, they intensely glorified the First Klithan Kornak Altos, and to a smaller extent, the succeeding Klithans, through a form of reverence commonly called the Way of the Klithan. The Klithans were publicly immortalized through the use of mass media, propaganda, and other means, and was usually seen in music, paintings, and buildings entirely dedicated to them. Several landmarks and statues had been erected in their name and were regularly used as places of worship. As the formation of the Saulosian Directorate was an accepted fact for the the beginning of Saulosian History, Kornak Altos was routinely attributed with the creation of the "world" and the closest thing they considered to be a God-like Being. Since the title of Klithan was seen as a position dictated by Kornak, the position was held with utmost respect and any being found within the seat of power was seen as a mere extension of their Leader. Whether this nearly fanatical devotion and reverence for the Klithan stemmed solely out of ingrained respect or out of hereditary fear remained ambiguous at best and was never questioned outside the privacy of their homes, for fear of retribution and repercussion of the Government. While Humans believed the Way of the Klithan was a mere fabrication meant to exercise control over the entire Saulosian species, the Directorate had commented that their worship was genuine, based on the institution of Charismatic Authority, believing that Kornak deserved their devotion due to his exceptional sanctity, heroism, and exemplary character he performed during his lifetime. - The Devourer Cult= The Devourer Cult Despite the Saulosian's strict adherence to Agnosticism, an extremely small number of Saulosians do practice a cult-like religion offhandedly referred to as "The Devourer Cult", where they supposedly worshiped an omnipresent entity simply referred to as the "Devourer". According to the Cult, the Devourer was a mystical creature sealed in the galactic core of the . As a means to escape from its imprisonment, the Devourer created the Saulosians as extensions of its will, and were given the grand order to conquer all the Galaxy in order to prepare for the Deity's return. However, in order to facilitate the Devourer's return, the Saulosians must conquer the entire galaxy. The Klithan made no effort to dissuade the Devourer Cultists from their religious practices, namely because they were fanatically loyal to Saulosian Expansionism and were fully dedicated to the cause. - }} Government Government for the Saulosians had went through several iterations throughout the millennia, going from the Saulosian Provinces to the Saulosian Kingdoms, before making its final transition into the Saulosian Directorate. Under the direction of the First Klithan Kornak Altos, he was able to unite the Saulosians into a unified governmental body, with him at the helm as the undisputed leader of their race. By definition, the Saulosian Directorate was regularly seen as an Autocratic Totalitarian Empire, much in the vein similar to the Roman Empire and the Tsarist Autocracy. Based in the Saulosian Capital World, Saulos, the Directorate was under the complete authority of the Klithan. Aided by the advisory Conclave of Thirteen and supported by the Council of Lords, the Klithan handled all the intricacies of governing. Military Despite the odds and the fact that Saulosians were largely known for their savage ferocity and barbaric bloodlust, they managed to forge a large interstellar empire in the isolated Scrutum-Centaurus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. This notable achievement was widely attributed to their immense military forces, which was regularly described to be a well-developed and well disciplined entity. To all the races under the dominion of the Saulosian Directorate, the military was known as the Saulosian Directorate Complied Military, also known as the Saulosian Expansion Legion (SEL) and the Saulosian Defense Forces (SDF) respectively. Technology Without a doubt, the Saulosians were one of the most advanced species to had been encountered by , third to and the . The Saulosians were of the few species to had achieved without any outside intervention or influence from others, although that statement had come under scrutiny multiple times due to resemblances to Forerunner Technology. One of the greatest achievements attributed to the Saulosians were their invention of two denominations of slipspace technology: the immense yet stationary Phase Portals and the more compact Particle Warp Drive. The infamous Phase Portals were modified encapsulated in a circular structure that allowed for near-instantaneous travel between one portion of space to another as long as a pair of connected Portals were online. On the other hand, the eponymous Particle Warp Drive were used for occasions where Phase Portals were unavailable and allowed for singular travel and were primarily equipped to Saulosian starships. Much like the , the Saulosians use of was exceptionally advanced and efficient, being able to skilfully appear at their targeted location with little to no problems whatsoever. Another of their greatest achievements were their ability to hurl large celestial bodies such as Asteroids and Moons at Planets with highly advanced gravity pullers. Starships manufactured and utilized by the Saulosians made use of positron engines for propulsion in space. Like with the and the , the Saulosians also employed , although the only known examples were the Genesis-class artificial intelligence and bio-organic TITAN Units. The AIs utilized by the Saulosians were remarkably long-lived, as the first Genesis-class, "Father", still remained operational by the time The Saulosian Campaign occurred, despite being several thousand years old give or take. The first TITAN Unit, "Chaos", was still active despite possessing organic components and being over three hundred years old. It was unknown if any other forms of artificial intelligence were utilized by the Saulosians. In terms of weaponry, the Saulosians primarily made use of Particle Technology as . Saulosians were able to weaponize and utilize atomic/subatomic particles as their main arsenal. They were also the only known species to weaponize positrons, crafting and using the rather infamous DRAGOON Positron Blaster and its variants as their primary weapon system in space for ship-to-ship combat. Although the Saulosians had a heavy preference for particle technology, they sometimes made use of gas/chemical-powered weaponry, if the situation called for the occasion. The Saulosians were exceptionally skilled with biotechnology, being able to create a myriad of Bio-engineered Lifeforms and Bio-engineered Pathogens for a variety of purposes, namely for the sake of warfare. Their most notable achievements were the Bioweapon Program sponsored by the Saulosian Department of Genetic Research and the TITAN Units, biomechanical supercomputers that acted in roles similar to that of . They also were known to extensively modify existing species, namely the native fauna of their homeworld and colonial holdings. Such examples included, but not limited to were the Ancalagon War Beasts, Matrix Beasts, and the organic variant of the SDV21 Bipedal Artillery Walker. With their mastery over biotechnology, it was often surmised that the Saulosians had the potential to genetically engineer new sub-species specially bred for warfare. Saulosian architecture was relatively known for its regular use of spikes, jagged edges, and curved style. Almost all of Saulosian architecture was built with an balanced mixture of a specialized stone material and an unknown metal. Although not particularly explained in full context, the Saulosians possessed a moderate amount of knowledge in , being able to build several superstructures that were sparingly placed in their territory. The Eternity-class Command Forge was one such example, it was one of the most advance technological innovations achieved by the Saulosians. An enormous superstructure that partook in stellar manipulation, it orbited a nearby star and harnessed the tremendous amount of energy through containment-type collection fields to provide an endless amount of energy and produce a seemingly infinite supply of war material for the Saulosians. Another example of Saulosian Astroengineering was the Klithan's Fortress Palace, a saucer-like construct that orbited high above their homeworld, Saulos. Heavily armed and fortified, it was a force to be reckoned with and was often seen as a testament to Saulosian's immense galactic power. Economics The Economy of the s was consistently in a state of balance, and was regularly known to be diverse and stable in numerous areas. Ever since the formation of the Saulosian Directorate, the appointed Leader (Klithan) initiated a long process of stabilizing and centralizing policies in an effort to enhance and expand the important economy. Inflation was virtually non-existent. One of the many policies was to attempt to prolong economic prosperity, in which the Government also nationalized several corporations and companies. The ones affected were mainly those that didn't serve the Directorate's interest at all and proved themselves unreliable and untrustworthy. Other than that, the Directorate regularly left the Corporate Sector to its own devices. One result of this decision that several commercial interests came together to form groups in a better effort to increase their influence on the economy, such as the Saulos Economic Union and the Way Trade Federation. Another effect was that a number of corporate entities managed to have a monopoly on several interests, such as Saritee" Advanced Tech's hold over weapons, vehicle, starship design and manufacturing. The owed the majority of its holdings to both planetary and interplanetary trade, something that it actively promoted. Trade was crucial to the very survival to Saulos and every Colony World under their dominion. Imports and exports were valuable assets and the massive scale of these endeavors required a large amount of interaction in order to successfully work. Due to the 's vast amount of wealth, the Directorate invested an immeasurable amount of resources and a countless amount of Directorate Standards into the military backbone of the and developmental research. As a result, the Saulosian Directorate Complied Military expanded to a point where millions of starships, vehicles, and mobile weapons had been fielded. Research reached an all time high where scientific discoveries had been extensively developed and put to use. This development also ultimately allowed the to constantly police the territories and reign with iron fist. With their wealth and vast military resources, the Directorate could confidently wage war with any external forces outside their domain. For any type of monetary transaction, the Saulosians, and by extension, the Directorate, utilized the "universal" Directorate Standard in an attempt for economic stability within the Scrutum-Centaurus Arm. Every Colony World under Saulosians accepted the Directorate Standard. Since its formation, Directorate Standard was primarily backed by the immense wealth incurred by Saulos and their Mining Worlds, and was regularly regulated by the Directroate Banking Group. Shadowed Beginnings The history of the entire Saulosian species was rather ambiguous to say the least. Any history that predated the Saulosian Directorate had mysteriously disappeared, either through misuse or the loss of documents. From the earliest known records, Saulosian were borne from the very formation of the Saulosian Directorate, as most documents stated they were all the venerable Children of their Glorious Leader. However, that was only a partial truth as the Intelligence arm of the Government withheld the majority of the information, possibly as a means to maintain a fervent iron grip on their species and forstall any amount of rebellion. It was later explained by the Conclave Elder that when the First Klithan Kornak Altos formed the Saulosian Directorate from the merger of his Kingdom and that of his defeated enemies, he immediately decreed to his subordinates to gather all documents of Saulosian History and Literature and destroy them. In his paranoia with power, Kornak believed that if the Saulosians discovered the achievements of previous leaders, they would revolt and forcibly remove him from his seat of power. Anyone who resisted or questioned his directives were systematically eliminated. However, the original Conclave of Thirteen had foreseen this event and initiated their failsafe plan. Using their ranks as a means of access, the Conclave were able to gather nearly of the valuable and necessary documents. They subsequently stored them within a vast a underground complex on their fortress world. The documents were eventually converted into data and were stored within a large computer system simply known as the Archives. In their endeavors, they were aided by a myriad of AIs, namely the Genesis-class Artificial Intelligences, who were programmed to search out and archive future knowledge and aid their masters in the management and research of the stored information. After Kornak believed the documents had been destroyed, he gathered up all the Saulosians and forcibly exposed them to an Indoctrination Process he secretly developed from years before. Anyone resisted were regularly executed as means to stop any amount of discontent from rebelling. Years passed and the Indoctrination Process was finally complete. Any previous history was forgotten and had been replaced by the teachings of the Klithan, insinuating a passionate worship and affection of their Leader that could still be seen in the 2590s. True History Beginnings (66,000 B.C) The Saulosian Race originated on their homeworld of Saulos, in the Gedassa System in an unknown region of the Galaxy, most likely above the Scrutum-Centaurus Arm. From recent excavations performed by Saulosian archeologists, trace amounts of the Forerunners were found, indicating that they inhabitated this part of the galaxy. At 66,000 B.C., the Saulosians were once primitive reptoids that utilized a hunter pack mentality to hunt the larger predators that dominated their homeworld. A typical hunter pack usually consisted of 3 females and 6 males and 1 alpha male. The alpha will remain dominant until one of the other males challenges him for supremacy. The losing male is then exiled to start another pack. With the pack numbering ten Saulosians, this allowed them to attack their prey from all sides, eventually overpowering the beast. Living in harsh conditions, the species was forced to undertake a number of unique adaptations that still remains to this day. One such adaptation was the development of a somewhat unruly yet effective addition to their body. Simply referred to the nose tongue, it is an additional tongue firmly located at the openings of the nose. Strangely enough, it doesn’t distort their oxygen intake. The nose tongue is used for hunting and defensive purposes. It allows them to ”taste" the air, letting them know whether or not hostiles are close. It also allows them to memorize their kin scents, therefore, allowing no deception among them. Due to these unruly adaptations, the primitive Saulosians were able to overcome the obstacle their homeworld had to offer. Unlike the smaller Saulosians, who used their adaptations for survival, the larger and more dangerous animals that resided on Saulos relied on their immense strength and size for survival. It proved effective at one point, allowing them to rise up in the planets food chain. And with this, they had no need for evolution, staying the same for countless years. However, this came to be their undoing. Somewhere at this point of time, an apocalyptic event had occurred on the planet, resulting in the dominant species demise, as they had no way to counter the sudden and drastic changes that had been brought about. From further analysis, it was determined that the casue for the mass extinction was by the eruption of a super volcano called Cilith's Sleeping Maw. After the eruption had occurred, the volcano had sunk it and the small continent it was situated upon. The volcano has since been dormant but many skeptics theorize that the volcano would erupt again, leading to another extinction on their homeworld. Miraculously, the Saulosians had survived the eruption, although, the Saulosians that inhabited the Northern and Eastern Hemisphere of the planet were all but wiped out by an unknown cause, whilst the Western and Southern Hemisphere inhabitants were able to survive. Strangely enough, none of the surviving Saulosians from the Western and Southern Hemisphere had migrated to the other hemispheres. Those lands remained untouched until thousands of years later. With the dominant predators having been wiped out, the Saulosians were up in line to take the mantle of dominant species of Saulos. However, the Saulosians as a whole were not ready, due to their weak and lithe bodies as well as their intelligence. Generations would have gone by and the Saulosians would eventually start to adapt to their new surroundings, evolving a more larger muscular build and gaining a higher brain function, such as the ability to use primitive tools and the application of fire. Years have passed, and the Saulosian race had reached a point in their evolution that allowed them to have clear thought and given the right to be called sentient rather than be semi-sentient like before. Upon reaching sentience, the Saulosians originally inhabited cave dwellings. At first, only hunter packs existed, each having ten Saulosians of both sexes. Soon after, the Saulosians were able to exit this phase and enter a tribal society. Hunter tribes were formed, each being divided into family units. 3-4 family units usually consisted of five to seven Saulosians. When the Hunter Packs had ten, Hunter Tribes could possibly have eighteen to thirty-one of their kind. Out of the 3-4 family units, existed the Alpha family which consisted of the Alpha and two to three female Saulosians. The children of these females would be given one of the family units to take care of them. The Hunter Tribes were known to rotate their offspring, each going to a family unit to another. Through this unique practice, the Hunter Tribes became a tight-knit society that focused on supremacy above the rest, teamwork, and family. The Hunter Tribes still kept to their old traditions, often hunting the prey that had evolved along with them. With the formation of a basic society, the first signs of spoken and written language was being formed. The first language consisted a system of barks, snarls, growls, and the manipulation of their nose tongues. Their written language consisted of a script that revolved around a system of symbols that each had their own separate meaning to it. From estimations, it is believed that there were hundreds of Hunter Tribes in the Southern and Western Hemisphere, each trying to gain a foot hold in their territory. With the Saulosians being carnivorus, the worst possible thing that can happen to them was a shortage of prey. And sadly, thats exactly what happened to them. Due to them living on that diet, the Saulosians have over hunted their prey, driving many herbivores into extinction, with the others migrating to exclusive valleys. This period of time was known as the Great Starvation, a short but devasting period that resulted in the decline of the Hunter Tribes and into the formation of a more civilized agriculture based society, known as Manos. A Tribal Race Changed (41,639 B.C.) The Manos weren't tribes anymore, rather, they were small villages that dotted their land. With the establishment of Manos, it forced the Saulosians to not rely solely on meat. They became omnivores, reliant on the crops they produced. During this, the Saulosians were able to domesticate the several prey species that didn't flee or become extinct. The new society worked to some extent, allowing the Saulosians to survive their meat shortage. However, some Hunter Tribes didn't take the transition of becoming a farming based society very lightly. Rather, they decided to keep to their tribal ways. These Hunter Tribes who refused, banded together and went on to isolate themselves, becoming their own separate state. While the Manos lived in a somewhat peaceful, the Tribes became increasingly hostile, often raiding neighboring villages for food and any valuable supplies. The Manos society fought back. But being less experienced in warfare their efforts to retaliate were futile, with the Hunter Tribes being far superior in combat. After several hundred years of constant fight and facing defeat after defeat, the Saulosians saw no point in having a society with small numbers, various Manos banded together, hoping that through this, they can form an effective society that combined agriculture and politics and warfare into one. Most of the Manos society formed large provinces that would come to dominate the land. These provinces would also come to develop armies rather than just small military units that were used to fight off minor threats. With the formation of the provinces, the Manos came flocking to them for protection, offering oaths of fealty in exchange for defense against the Tribal Raiders. Rise of a Port Province (36,912 B.C.) Several regional provinces were known to exist and the most historically significant province was the Port City of Tarith, a province that had risen around 36,912 B.C. that was situated on an island. It wasn't entirely an island, as the Port City was connected to the main land by a broad land bridge. Their territory spanned several thousand miles. Armed with a powerful navy and land army, Tarith stood out among the rest of the provinces. Changing from a Manos society, the Port City utilized a new form of government. Leaving their former unknown government, they came to utilize a council rule with one alpha as a figurehead. The council along with the figurehead held absolute power over the populace and they ruled with a gentle yet strict fist. With no conflict except from occasional raiders, free trade and cultural diffusion took place, with Tarith becoming the main hub for commerce, knowledge, and glory. Due to their emphasis on exotic trade, many Saulosian traders were able to travel to new regions, discovering isolated Manos and meeting other Provinces. As a side effect, knowledge was equally distributed to neighboring provinces as well as unallied Manos and the isolated Hunter Tribes, who reluctantly traded with them. The Port City was able to extend its borders as well as influence through means of arranged marriage and alliances through treaties. But some of the provinces that were invited did not accept. Instead, they wanted to consolidate their power rather than be an ally and a submissive state. As a way to show their discontent and refusal, they killed the diplomats and went on to wage war with Tarith. The Monarchy-Legional State Conflict (36,912-36,908 B.C.) The Monarchy-Legional State Conflict or the Short War as it was sometimes known, was a major conflict of Saulosians and their current governments, which were the Monarchy and the Legional State of Saulos. The Monarchy battled the newly formed Legional State of Saulos for the supremacy of the Southern and Western Hemispheres of Saulos during March 14, 36,912 to August 31, 36,908 B.C. There was another faction present, the Nomadic State of Hunter Tribes however they were allied to the Legional State by unknown means. But later on, they proved to be a factor in the Monarchy's victory. The war was caused by the several provinces that refused the Port City of Tarith's call for allegiance. In defiance, they murdered Tarith's diplomats and declared Tarith as an arrogant province who abused their influence to force the other provinces to ally themselves to Tarith for fear of being destroyed if they refused. Therefore, the dissidents gathered ratified themselves with a new charter, declaring their alliance to each other and formation of the Legional State of Saulos. Tarith also did this, calling themselves the Monarchy. However, the Monarchy had all the rulers of the provinces as Regents and Generals of their combined army. The factions utilized the same technology, but due to the extensive trade of Tarith, the Monarchy garnered more technology of unknown purpose and origin. However, the Legional State created their own weapons and armour. As time passed the two factions went their separate paths and they became at odds technology wise. The war officially ended in August 31, 36,908 B.C. but hostilities were still present in the form of remnants but the Monarchy fully eradicated them in May 3, 36,901 B.C. through a minor campaign of search and destroy. Both sides lost several hundred thousand lives, including numerous buildings and land. Although it was a victory, this led the way to various rebellions in the future which would significantly weaken the Monarchy. And with the outbreak of the Expansion War, the Monarchy disintegrated into another form. Rise & Fall of the Saulosian Kingdoms Establishment of the Directorate Outward Expansion With the conclusion of the Fall and the establishment of the Directorate behind them, the time and desire to expand their borders loomed over the Saulosians. With all Saulosians in tow, Kki'Kornak'Altos focused all his energy into outward expansion and exploration, hoping to discover numerous worlds ripe with resources. It was during this time period that the Saulosians first made contact with the Drakel and Nobevli races, subsequently conquering them in the process. They were in turn, indoctrinated into the Saulosian Directorate and made faithful servants to the Saulosians. Covenant Contact & Human Observation (2400s — 2552) Sometime during the 2400s, presumably in the , Saulosian Scouting Vessels first made contact with several on the fringes of Covenant-controlled space. The contact was offset by the occurrence of the . Several Saulosian starships were present in the . During a classified mission of Operation: DISCOVERY in 2554, the Saulosians suddenly attacked and boarded UNSC Dove's Flight, killing the entire crew., all the while capturing Vigil-057 in the process. Forcibly placing the SPARTAN into stasis, they brought him to their homeworld, Saulos, for study and interrogation. The Saulosian Campaign (2595 — 26xx) Gallery Image:284px-SriRuuk.jpg|An Author's Caricature of a Saulosian Image:543px-Ssi-Ruu_AA.jpg|Teenage Saulosian Conscripts File:Saulosian-Ssi_Ruu.jpg|Two Saulosians surrounding a Female Soldier. File:SaulosianSwarm.jpg|Saulosians overruning an UNSC Position. Notes Trivia *The Saulosians were one of the few species to have no prior contact or relation to the Forerunners. *Morassik Saulosians were often compared to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Species, of the Tyrannosaurus Genus found in Prehistoric Earth due to their sheer size and weight. However, rather than have comically small arms, they possessed arms appropriate for their size. *Lwhekk Saulosians were largely compared Reptilians, a purported species of reptilian humanoids commonly associated with ufology and various conspiracy theories. Due to their Humanistic Characteristics, the Lwhekk Saulosians were derogative referred to as "Humosians", a portmanteau of Human and Saulosian. Behind the Scenes *The majority of the Images for the Saulosians were derived from the Ssi-Ruuk, a xenophobic and brutal species that constantly came into conflict with the New Republic in the Star Wars Expanded Universe. :*Appearance wise, the Saulosians appear strikingly similar to the Dromaeosauridae Family of Dinosaurs, specifically that of the Utahraptor genus. Ironically, once a Saulosian reached their Late Adulthood, they developed a bony frill largely characteristic to a Triceratops, a herbivorous dinosaur belonging to the Ceratopsidae Family. *Several aspects of Saulosian Culture, primarily regarding Kinship and Marriage, were loosely based on the Aztec People. *The Image of the Saulosian Alphabet is taken from the Atlantean Language, a constructed language created by American Linguist, Marc Okrand for the the Disney's film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *The Glorification of the First Klithan Kornak Altos in the Way of the Klithan was somewhat reminiscent of the Cult of Personality commonly utilized by countries such as North Korea and the defunct Soviet Union. *The Idea for the Saulosians came into fruition in 2008 when Another Poetic Spartan desired to create a species of Saurians that inhabited Space, hence the nickname, Space Raptors and Inter Galactic Dinosaurs. References Literature References *''Diary of a SPARTAN'' (First Reference) *''RP: Kotov Syndrome'' (Canon) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 3'' (Non-canon) Documented References Related Articles Internal *''Sceleratus Saulosian'' *''Morassik Saulosian'' *''Seulisoen'' *''Saulosian Directorate'' *''Saulosian Alphabet''